harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne cracks down hard on Molly
Molly is subjected to a harsh crackdown by Anne Hamilton, as she comes up with some punitive rules against her! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten learns she has inherited Helen's whole fortune. *Molly Wainwright's criminal circle has gone down to destruction; when Anne took all her communications equipment and sold it to the Harpers. Molly Wainwright threw the remainder of her things all over her cell. She was so absolutely furious with everyone in that damned jail! That damned chief, she raged in fury, as she threw her things, how DARE she try to keep me away from my friends?! They care about me, and nobody else does! Meanwhile, Anne was working on a set of rules that pertained to Molly Wainwright. The rules read as followed: *1. Unless someone is to confront her, Wainwright will have no visitors, excepting those who confront her, or her lawyer. *2. She is not to have ANY means of communications, including phone or internet privileges. *3. Her food will be only mush, for all three meals. *4. She will have only one hour of exercise, and then it is only walking around the super max, and with guards watching her at all times. *5. If she starts to rant and rave that she is better, just shut her window door, and she will have no choice but to shut up! *6. These rules will take effect immediately Anne looked at the rules, and she saw that they were to be enforced. She tacked the rules up on the bulletin board in the Guards' lounge. Later on during the day, Jennifer took her new family, out to a high end dinner in Boston; and it was indeed a lot of fun. She also bought Melanie, a very fervent video game fanatic, given that she owned a video game store, a new Nintendo Wii; not to mention a lot of video games. She even extended her generosity to her friends around. She got Dylan a Wii as well; she also got Alex a special keepsake that she had gotten from England. It was a special DVD of London. Things were wonderful, at least for everyone but Molly. Molly discovered that the rules against her were enforceable right that moment! She raged at the guards. "YOU STUPID PIGS!" she screamed, "HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE I AM NOTHING BUT A COMMON PRISONER?!" "BECAUSE YOU ARE!" Veronica Harper raged at her, "THAT IS ALL YOU ARE!" Molly glared at her, "You have been a pain in my ass from the moment I was put in this damned cell!" she spat, "one day, your guard will be down, and then you are MINE! I will destroy you!" "The only way that will ever happen, stupid," Louise snapped, "is when we're all ice skating in hell!" "Oh go blow yourself!" Molly said rudely, "I don't give a flying shit what any of you stupid morons think of me!" "Why not?!" Joanna Harper said, as she put her arm around her aunt Veronica, "Are you mad that Veronica is a part of my family?!" "Especially that bitch!" Molly screamed, "I HATE HER!" "Well," Veronica said icily, "I don't have really that much liking of you either, tramp!" "Well, you will die for calling me a tramp, bitch," Molly screamed, "prepare to die!" "NOBODY WILL DIE!" thundered Anne, "as a part of those rules, Veronica, Louise, Roberta, Vickie and Joanna are allowed to subdue you with whatever force they see fit!" Molly threw her tray against the wall! She was truly thwarted this time! What will happen next? *What new surprises will be in store for the families? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes